


It Thiic?

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Stallion Universe, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's huge. Akira's not going to complain. He's delighted
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	It Thiic?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something lighthearted and a bit smutty. It got more smutty than anticipated lol. Don't take this too serious I just wanted to have a good laugh

Messing around on an early morning. That screamed teenagers more than anything else. Akira had been fine with the making out. Happy with the snuggling. Jerking each off shouldn’t have been as good as it was. There was something about Yusuke’s hand on him and his hand on Yusuke that blew him away.

Actually crossing the line into actual sex was something different. Akira hadn’t thought it would happen so soon. Even with his gushing to Ann and Ryuji. Strangely enough Ryuji actually liked getting details as much as Ann did.

But Akira had thought them actually getting there would have taken a lot more coaxing on his part. He would have sworn it. He was not going to complain about them getting this far.

He had wanted Yusuke like this for so long. It was wonderful to have him cover him. To have him kiss Akira’s neck until he trembled. Until his legs trembled and he hooked them over Yusuke’s hips because otherwise he would have splayed out.

It was hot as hell to have Yusuke sigh and moan as they touched each other and got Akira ready for Yusuke. Sexy to have Yusuke touch him, groan and then finally hitch up and press against where Akira was ready to take him-

“Hah!” Or not? “F-fuck.” Akira gasped as he arched as much as he could. “You’re big.” His fingers on Yusuke’s shoulders dug in as he trembled. “Fuck Yusuke.” He gasped as Yusuke stilled halfway.

“S-sorry.” Yusuke’s head was pressed against Akira’s shoulder and after his words he began to pull away. The strain on his face was just sexy. “I’ll sto-“

“Not complaining.” Akira gasped as he tightened his legs around Yusuke’s hips. “I don’t have a problem with it.” The stretch was actually a turn on. “You’re huge.” He moaned as he rolled his hips just a bit. Yusuke tensed as he slid in just a bit further. “Statement of fact not a complaint. Actually kind of thankful.” He whispered as he looked down between their bodies. Yusuke’s fingers were splayed over his hips and his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.

“You find it pleasing? Exciting then.” Yusuke’s voice had dropped by at least two and that did things to Akira’s stomach. “Of course you do.” That soft laugh shouldn’t affect his insides but damn if it didn’t. Akira shivered as Yusuke’s grip tightened and he slid forward with a hard thrust. He let Akira bend away but he yanked him into the next thrust and Akira went deaf and saw white.

“Akira?” Yusuke’s voice was a pant in his ear. “Are you alright?” The hands on his hips loosened and Akira dug his fingers into Yusuke’s nape.

“Don’t stop.” He wrapped his arms tighter around Yusuke and tightened his legs around him. “Keep going. Don’t stop Yusuke. Fuck me or I’ll roll us over and show you how well I can take it.” He pressed his lips to Yusuke’s ear before he breathed. “I can feel you inside me. Fuck me and don’t stop.” Yusuke’s fingers trembled and Akira moaned as Yusuke pulled back.

The next thrust made him shiver and rake his nails down Yusuke’s neck. The one after that made him clench up and tremble. Part of his mind was telling him how much he was stretched. Too much, impossible. The other part of his mind was reeling over how good being filled look this was.

He was really huge. It took everything not to let the whimpers escape when he pulled out and pushed back in. the pressure and the heat. It would have been hotter if he had not agreed to the condom. He might have been even bigger then.

Akira kissed Yusuke’s throat until he groaned and pressed Akira harder back on the bed. The hands on his hips tilted him at a different angle and that angle made Akira’s moans turn ragged. His hands slid to Yusuke’s arms as with every thrust Akira felt himself on the edge.

Yusuke’s ragged pants only stirred Akira up more. When he moved into Yusuke’s thrusts he felt his own pleasure build. When he dragged Yusuke into kisses he felt his heart swell and his body trembled.

When Yusuke dragged himself away from the kiss Akira protested. He appreciated the view. Yusuke’s hair was damp with sweat and falling into his face. His entire body trembled with every thrust. His face and body was flushed and his eyes- intense and focused entirely on Akira.

The hand that moved from Akira’s hip to his cock didn’t surprise him. The focus and relentless rhythm of Yusuke’s hand did. He toyed with Akira’s slit until he twitched. He rubbed Akira’s cock until Akira was bucking before he slid his finger down the underside.

Akira gasped when he came. His hands slid down Yusuke’s arm as he tried to arch away. Yusuke kept him back with one hand locked on his hip. Akira gasped and trembled around Yusuke’s cock as his boyfriend trembled himself. He kept himself still as Akira trembled.

“Fuck.” Akira panted as Yusuke let him slump back onto the bed. “I can still feel that.” His lower half was still trembling.

“I’m not finished with you yet.” Yusuke lowered himself before he nipped Akira’s throat. Akira groaned as Yusuke slowly thrust inside of him. His cock slowly hardened as Yusuke moved keeping him open.

“God I hope not.” Akira gasped as Yusuke slowly moved inside him. “Hah, f-fuck.” He groaned as Yusuke sank deep. “So fucking huge.” He trembled as he pressed his face against Yusuke’s shoulder. “Not fair.” He groaned. “It’s.” _No way_. “Yusuke.” He trembled.

“Akira.” Yusuke whispered before he kissed him. He slowly switched his speed. Going faster and harder until Akira wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him still as Yusuke grinded deep. “Ak-ira.”

“Oh fuck.” Akira pulled back enough to bite Yusuke’s neck as he trembled again. His boyfriend was damn good. He groaned when he realized what Yusuke’s stilling had meant.

X

“God I still feel it.” Akira murmured as he rubbed his stomach. “Inside and certainly back there.” He teased as he rolled over. “Yusuke.” He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Yusuke.”

“Sleep.” Yusuke kissed him quickly before he rolled them both over. There was a moment as they both got themselves comfortable. “You really don’t-“

“I loved it. Enjoyed that.” Akira grinned as he snuggled Yusuke. “Not too big. It’s perfect.”


End file.
